


You Got Me Flying

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Finn and Rey’s first kiss happens spontaneously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://nullrefer.com/?https://outruntheavalanche.tumblr.com/post/153773660595/spontaneous-finnrey-kisses-spontaneous-finnrey).
> 
> Title from "This Kiss," by Faith Hill.

Finn and Rey’s first kiss happens spontaneously, while Finn is cleaning his blaster and Rey is studying Starkiller II’s schematics on her holopad. Finn drops one of the bolts that holds his blaster together and he asks Rey, somewhat distractedly, “Hey, Rey, can you get that for me?” 

Rey uses the Force to lift the bolt in the air and land it in Finn’s palm. Finn smiles at her gratefully and leans in, pressing a quick, impulsive kiss to her soft lips. 

“What was that for?” she asks when they separate. Rey reaches up and touches the corner of her mouth as she stares at Finn with wonder in her eyes. 

Finn stammers and fumbles with his blaster, dropping the whole thing on the ground in the process. The pieces go scattering. “I—I’m sorry, I should have asked first!” Finn says, sounding ashamed.

“No, no, it’s okay. I didn’t mind it. In fact, I rather liked it,” Rey tells him, putting a hand over Finn’s. She smiles sweetly at him, eyes crinkling. “Can we do that some more? I think I need the practice.”

Finn grins at Rey, wrapping one of her hands in his. “I’d love to.” He leans in and kisses her again as he clasps her palm over his chest.


End file.
